islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Humans
These are the minor humans around the Island of Sodor who appeared in the television series. The characters that are in the "Back to the Future" Trilogy are highlited in hyperlink. Marty McFly ' Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr.'[1] is the world's second time traveler, the first one to travel backwards in time and the first human one. He was also a high school student at Hill Valley High School in 1985. He is best friends with Dr. Emmett Brown who unveiled his first working invention to him. In TurboJ Productions USA, Marty appeared in every TurboJ Productions Movies and Shorts in Lego. He is shown with black-dyed hair, soccer uniform with "18" imprinted on and white pants. Bio Marty, Emmett, and Biff first moved from Hill Valley to Sodor and met up with Reggie when taking the train with Gordon. He watches when speeding around the island a couple of times and plummeting on the edge next to the ravine. He talked to the policemen about it, and Doc Emmett L. Brown came to see him and talks about the plan about how to get the train back on the rails. The next morning, he was looking at his watch to wait for the new train to arrive. Then, he saw Bessie arriving on Sodor. Later, he shared a flat for Emmett Brown in his garage/mansion and in the morning, he was setting time up for the DeLorean and then came out to see Reggie about everything. In the series, Marty was a fire fighter and had a black Toyota Hilux repainted and modified into a fire truck. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Doc Emmett L. Brown ' Dr. Emmett Lathrop[3] "Doc" Brown' was the inventor of the DeLorean time machine.[4] He was supposedly born in 1920[5] but also could have been born in 1914[6], in Hill Valley, California[7] to the German-born Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists[8], and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). In TurboJ Productions USA, Doc appeared in every TurboJ Productions Movies and Shorts in Lego. He is shown wearing a red "Captain Nemo" shirt with black sleeves and an upside-down black triangle with the submarine picture on it. Bio Doc was intrested in steam engines like the last time he clambered aboard Locomotive 131. He says he wanted to do that on his life. He will be able to start the locomotive by shoving the DeLorean Time Machine to get Marty back to 1985. Later, he and Clara built the Jules Verne Train out of a destroyed Locomotive 131. Finally, Emmett, Marty, Biff, and their family moved from Hill Valley to Sodor. In The Trouble with Trains, he met up with Marty McFly about the damage on Gordon plummeting on the right hand side of the ravine. Marty asks him about the plan to get the train back on the rails and he changed the plan for using explosives (rather than the use of presto-logs to make locomotive 131 pushing the DeLorean before destruction). He then made Marty finding the others (The McFly Family and Tannen Family) to see who has the plan. Bob Wycoff McFly has the plan except Huey and Rainbow Tannen, and Crystal McFly. When Gordon and Reggie were close for falling down, he says that he and Marty can save him later. Reggie wants them to save himself and when the robot pulled Gordon and Reggie, they were saved. Emmett and Marty took Gordon to Nubby. At Tidmout Hault, Emmett warns Reggie for the Massive white electric train for the 12:05 train to be on time. Once more, he arrived on the DeLorean to see Dan fixing up the metroliner to get Reggie on time. Once more, the car shot straight to the hill on the right hand of the viaduct. He, Dan, and Reggie saw the tire trails (not like the DeLorean's trails on fire) from Lucas' car. Emmett and Reggie went to the courthouse and talks to Top Hatt about the new trains. Next, they went to the Loco Yard to find the new trains that they were Lego and Herr Mann says the Lego was sold for the last one. Next morning, Reggie, Jennifer, Marty, Emmett, Bob, Biff, Huey, Clara Clayton, Jules, Verne, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen were waiting in the siding for the new train to come. They were so tired and cross and wanted to take a train and once and for all, Bessie came. Once more, Emmett became a train driver and he was with Reggie driving Bessie pulling two coaches. When they came to Wellsworth, they are having a celebrity as Lucas inside the new car hit the second passenger wagon, damaged, and spoilt the celebration. He explains that Jim522 will turn into a huge green man with oversized muscles (referred as The Incredible Hulk). Now Bessie is pulling one passenger wagon with him and Reggie on the footplate. At the viaduct, Reggie found the metroliner engine that belong to the massive white electric train and then began their journey back to Tidmouth. Finally, the massive white electric train got its engine back and Gordon was repaired into an A1 Pacific and became good as new. For Bessie, she returned to Winkstead Hall. They both remained on the railway to help out with the trains. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Clara Clayton Brown ' Clara Clayton' was a schoolteacher, living and working in the schoolhouse outside Hill Valley in 1885. She met Doc Brown and Marty McFly by chance when she was about to fall over Shonash Ravine. Clara was a very independent woman and did not take much fuss from anyone, especially Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. Clara did not like being lied to and believed that people should tell the truth. She often saved the day after coming up with ideas, she did however try and take actions that helped her or other people avoid dangerous situations in the first place. Appearences *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) Bob Wycoff ' Robert Andrew "Bob" Wycoff '''is the character from TurboJ Productions USA. He owned the store called Wycoff Motors at Wellsworth. He appeared in every TurboJ Productions movies and shorts. Appearences *Back to the Future *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Biff Tannen Biff (possibly' Buford')' Howard Tannen''' was born on March 26, 1937 in Hill Valley, California. He was the great-grandson of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and the son of Irving "Kid" Tannen[1], and the grandfather of Griff Tannen. He was not very bright and only got through high school by bullying George McFly to do his homework for him. Biff was feared by most of his schoolmates. In 1955, he surrounded himself with a gang (Match, Skinhead, and 3-D). He also had a crush on Lorraine Baines and referred to her as "my girl", and continued to take an interest in her even 30 and 60 years later. Lorraine did not return the sentiments. He appeared in TurboJ Productions USA in every films and shorts but worn a green cap, sunglasses, brown jacket, and white pants. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen ' Buford Tannen' was a town outlaw in Hill Valley, California, in the year 1885. He was the paternal grandfather of Irving "Kid" Tannen and Frank Tannen and the great-grandfather of Biff Tannen and the great-great-great grandfather of Griff Tannen.[1] Buford had a very short temper and a tendency to drool, thus earning him the nickname of "Mad Dog", a name he really hated. Buford did not seem to have any fixed address, and he and his gang of three[2] rode around the Hill Valley area, robbing, shooting and bullying the local people. For some reason, he took a hatred to Seamus McFly, warning the Irish farmer not to enter the Palace Saloon ever again. Seamus did not take much notice of Buford, though, and did not fight with him. Bio When spending his life in jail, Marty rescued Buford Tannen and apologized him that he would never call him "runt" again. Marty took him to Sodor and made him into a train driver from blacksmith. His steam engine he chose was "Murdoch". Appearences *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) Huey Tannen ' Huey Tannen' is the character in TurboJ Productions USA Series and the minor character in Back to the Future He is shown as wearing a moustache, black cap, and blue mechanic uniform. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Rainbow Tannen ' Sheldon "Rainbow" Tannen '''is the character in TurboJ Productions USA Series and the minor character in Back to the Future. He is shown wearing the Star Wars pilot uniform, black cap and the headset. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 (''does not speak) Lorraine "Crystal" McFly Lorraine "Crystal" Baines McFly is the mother of Dave, Linda and Marty McFly and the wife of George McFly. Lorraine liked the attention of boys when she was in school, and lots of them were attracted to her, including both George McFly and Biff Tannen. Lorraine was not afraid to get what she wanted and often parked in cars with them. Lorraine could stand up for herself and the people she cared about, yet despite this she liked her men to be strong and able to protect her. She liked thinking back to the "old days", often telling the story of how she met and fell in love with George. Lorraine liked to play tennis with her husband and they have been tennis club champions for the past 6 years by 1985. Lorraine's best friends at school were Betty and Babs and she could often be found in Lou's Cafe gossiping with them. Also, she is the character in TurboJ Productions USA series. She is the Tidmouth Hault stationmaster, shown as wearing a red train conductor's hat, blue shirt with a train on it, and green pants. Appearences *Back to the Future trilogy *Back to the Future (video game) *Back to the Future: The Game **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time (Heard only) **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! (Heard only) **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown **Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 (mentioned) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak) George McFly : "Lorraine, my density has popped me to you." :—George trying to ask Lorraine out George Douglas McFly is the father of Dave, Linda and Marty McFly, and the husband of Lorraine Baines McFly. He was of Irish-American ancestry as his paternal great-grandparents Seamus and Maggie McFly had emigrated from Ireland prior to 1885. Appearences *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future novelizations'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' *''The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak)'' Robbie "The Thief" Tannen ' Robbie Tannen '''a. k. a.' "The Thief" is the bank robber in TurboJ Productions USA Series and the minor character in Back to the Future. He is shown wearing a black winter cap, white shirt with dark grey stripes, and dark grey pants. Bio The Thief created the robot "The Doomsday Project" to help pull Young Gordon back on the tracks. Later, he used it to try to flat Doc Emmett L. Brown and roll him down. Then, he boards on him to attack the monster. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 (cameo) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) Nubby ''' Nubby is the mechanic that fixes the automobiles. Bio While Marty McFly and Emmett Brown took Young Gordon to Nubby, he says the locomotive needs replacing that he would be in the shop for about three months. Marty was shocked and Emmett asks about how they could run trains. Later, he spent three months fixing Gordon into an A1 LNER Pacific for one week left until the massive white electric train's work is done. While fixing him, he saw Bessie speeding 88 mph all the way back to Tidmouth. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 Dan Dan is the mechanic that fixes up the white high speed metroliner. He swapped engines like the car engine and his engine. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. Lord and Brackett Bellborough The Bellboroughs are the owners of Bessie. They drove her to Sodor to have Reggie work with her for one week. They appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. Mr. Crockett Mr. Crockett is Butch's driver. He saw Thomas in a wreck and then puts him back on the rails. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. Other Drivers The other drivers are the engine drivers that drove the other trains. They were in a cafe and had a conference. They appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. In the series, all drivers were named: Warren Damon: Edward's driver, Matthew Armstrong: Henry's driver, Emmett Brown: Gordon's Assisstant Driver, Mario Bleckman: James's driver, Zane Peterson: Percy's driver, Nick Thompson: Spencer's driver, Marty McFly: Toby's Driver, Biff Tannen: Duck's Driver, Buford Tannen: Oliver's Driver, Austion Fanon: Donald's driver, and Stanley Tail: Douglas's driver. Larry Thompson Larry Thompson is the signalman at Tidmouth. He does the signalling for the trains to arrive in stations and passing by them. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. T.K. Maxx T.K. Maxx (Thor Kemarda) is the chief examiner of the Sodor Railway who drove Stephen/Stephenson's Rocket. He arrived and talked to Reggie. He made Max oiled Gordon before he could say it was adequate. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. Schoolhouse Children The Schoolhouse children are wanting to get to school till the construction workers and vehicles are waiting for the load of building supplies for the schoolhouse. They cheered after their work is done. They appeared in Thomas Meets His New Friends. Darwin Darwin is the manager at the Sodor Automobileworks. He takes care of cars and trucks that are broken down. He is also Dixie's driver. He appeared in The Automobile Works. Farmer Andy Farmer Andy works at the Ballahoo Farm. He met Thomas and Hiro when they visited his farm. He appeared in A Day At The Farm. Pilot Davey Davey is the pilot of Dale. He flies wherever he wants him to stop flying recklessly. He appeared in Dale Earns His Wings, Dale's Flying Stunts At The Air Show and Supersonic Dale. Category:Humans